


Hover Biking

by ModernWizard



Series: The Happy Famverse [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Alison and the Master are friends, Fluff, Gen, Hover biking, Humor, I skipped the backstory, Innuendo, No actual sex or kink, Other, Puns & Word Play, References to sex and kink, Rendering, She and he live in different universes so she goes over to his for silly adventures, Silly, airbags, digital dolls, digital models, digital photostory, motorcycling, thoroughly inconsequential nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernWizard/pseuds/ModernWizard
Summary: Alison Cheney [Scream of the Shalka] and Dhawan Master are friends from universes where the Doctor's timeline diverged during the Time War. If you're familiar with my SotS fics, this is the same Alison from those. If you're familiar with my Happy Famverse fics, this is the same Master from those. Anyway, Alison goes over to the Spymaster's universe for weird, pointless, and humorous adventures. In this one, hover biking leads to a trip into orbit, clothes stealing, banana jokes, and a steampunk balloon boat. You know -- just an ordinary day in the life. Digitally rendered graphics-based hijinks made with the help of Daz Studio.
Relationships: Alison Cheney & The Master (Dhawan), Alison Cheney & The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: The Happy Famverse [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master takes off his clothes and makes banana puns and picks Alison up and swings her around for reasons entirely related to the plot, insofar as this thing has a plot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison and the Spymaster explore a little more the folly on the water where they have washed up. And they change clothes because what's an adventure without gratuitous clothing changes?! They also ...get into bed together?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steampunk outfits -- the Master goes bananas -- Alison goes nuts -- the Master uses his TCE for good [?!]. General weirdness ensues. SQUIZZAP!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triumphal conclusion of our pointless saga, featuring a steampunk balloon boat and some more fabulous outfits!


End file.
